The invention relates to a hinge, preferably to a furniture hinge, comprising a hinge arm which is pivotally connected, at one end, via a joint axle to a hinge part and, at the other end, via holding means to a base element, preferably to a base plate.
Such a hinge of this kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,401 B1. Such hinges are e.g. used for fastening door leaves to walls of pieces of furniture. With the hinge of the prior art, an unchangeable screw connection is provided between the hinge and the wall of the piece of furniture. A fastening would be desirable which allows a vertical adjustment of the hinge and thus of the door leaf with respect to the wall of the piece of furniture. For this purpose a fastening is provided in DE 299 20 945 U1 which allows a vertical displacement of the hinge along an elongate opening provided in a base plate of the hinge on the loosening of a fastening screw which serves the fastening of the hinge in the wall of the piece of furniture. The citation additionally describes the use of an eccentric adjustment for the displacement of the door leaf in the direction of the body of the piece of furniture in order to change the gap width between the door leaf and the body of the piece of furniture. The hinge described in DE 299 20 945 U1 has a mechanism which allows an adjustment of the door gap with the aid of the eccentric element independent of the vertical adjustment along the elongate opening. Complex uncoupling elements are required for this purpose.